Ark 19: Episode 8 ~ Two Great White's.. On for the kill.
Hohojirozame Torabaasu *Kodi *Nathan Seymour Kodi's Journey Begins.. Rescuing a Friend. Leaving Cody's Hideout,The blonde walked amongst the sidewalk with her blue eyes glistening against the dull sky.Though having her hair passed down her shoulders slightly, having one eye covered with her bangs.. The blonde female seemed off, she couldn't shake off the fact of leaving everyone behind as if it was a thick saddend air that swarmed around her.She hasn't been really social either..So the female barged out from the brothel,walking down the street as she headed to the beach. "Why does it affect.. so damn much.. is it because.. it felt like losing Cid... Tch..." kicking a soda can with her right foot, watching it make it in the trash bin. Her eyes wandered off watching 5 teen males heading over to the beach where she lounges and thinks.."HEY MAN THERES THIS HUGE SHARK WITH SOME NECKLACE AROUND IT.. Lets torture it.. Sinces its already dying!" One male yelled that out loud, while the rest of the guys agreed.. Her blue eyes became wide eyed before kicking off the sidewalk concrete floor, quickly heading over to the beach.. Feeling her heart sunk while beating with worried adrenaline... Then she stood there gazing at the most horrific scene.. 5 males beating the Shark with large harpoons, Kodi shared the same pain and agony the shark had felt...She made her way inbetween two of the guys, causing them to fall to the floor while laying over the Sharks, battered bloody body."You motherfuckers.. Killing a strong willed creature out of it's enviroment..." She leaned over on the Sharks body,having her back toward the 5 males who were now raising their weapons.."Hey.. its that chick from school, the one that never gives us a time of day tch... !Alright bitch you want to get in our.. way.. defending your little sea friends THEN." He finished his statement,stabbing into the left side of Kodi's back.. The vixen gasped, not letting out a scream of pain but holding it in...Her eyes stared into the Sharks.. it seemed the creature could feel her pain and care for him.. The second man continued the torture, stabbing his weapon 6 times in different sections of her back.The crimson blood spurted out amongst the sand..The female's body quivered in pain, she knew she could take these freaks.. but she couldn't help but feel overpowered by her strong emotions..Though she was taking the stabbings on her back, like a warrior being on there last stand... They all continued to stab her until her back were full of wounds up and down her back..Her shirt being completely torn from the back, an drenched in her blood.. The teens couldn't beleive the girl was still alive from all the injuries..Wincing,Kodi would manuever herself weakly standing up before having a menacing look upon her face. The five stood back being in fear, they had no idea that a woman could take that much pain and torture.. The shark necklace began to glow, while the shark gave its last dying breath, the same black blue aura seeped out from its body, before moving into the shark-tooth necklace that would be around Kodi's neck. Though now knowing what aided her from before at the resort..."W-WHAT A FREAK... GET HER. KILL HER..." The foolish male to the right would attempt to grab onto her, if he were to successful he took a hold of her arm snapping it in half... Although she had let him take her right arm, watching him trying to manuever her around though.. the strength within her soon increased keeping her arm in place..She shifted her head leisurely..."My, my..." Kodi took ahold of his arm before snapping it in half completely before releasing her grip watching his arm dangle around while he screamed in agony.The bone would seep out from his skin while blood spurted amongst the ground. Kodi would then rise her hands up in the way, while the ocean behind her began to rise into a tidal wave, a high as the buildings. The 4 males ran in fear before the tidal wave swooshed down, thus it would pass around Kodi ,watching the wave go into the city as well, causing a mild flood within the progress, also drowning atleast 45 civilains. due to them drowning from the large harsh wave heading into the streets of district 2..Her eyes grew wide, before heading over toward the street... Two Great White Sharks... Her whole body shook watching the destruction she has made. Thus a applaud came from behind her..."Well I'll be.. you fucking awakened your inner shark hmm. then almost destroying your half sister.. And look at all this destruction! Tsk TSK" Kodi turned around her eyes watered before yelling." It wasn't my fault! I-" Shark shook his index finger from left to right."It is your fucking fault.. You see me and you are blood thirsty killers...The spirits of sharks though..-" The vixen lunged at him only to watch him extended his snake sword forth while it lunged out toward her.. Kodi would catch the tip of the blade before wrapping it amongst her wrist, causing awful deep gashes around it... The blood leisurely slid down her arm...Though the female showed any expression of pain.. her aura seeped out from her body now being a blackish blue aura.. She would then rear her arm back that had been wrapped by the extended blade. Tugging it back,using her upper body strength through the the attack her porcelain skin would soon turn light grey.. while flinging her father toward herself.Using her opposite fist, jerking it out forward aiming toward his face, only Shark quickly shifted his head to the left.."To slow my dear daughter..~" The blonde male snickered,exposing his now shark like teeth.. before opening his mouth,taking a bite from inbetween her shoulder and neck."AGH FUCK YOU SICK FUCK!" She shook off the blade off from her bloody fist,while beginning to punch at the top of templet."GET THE FUCK OFFFF" As she yelled ,her fist would soon be covered in aura that would surely form as if a sharks fin.. before bashing it one more time amongst his nose. Shark released her though taking a chunk of shoulder off. Kodi heared the flesh rip completely... it echo through-out her ears...She stumbled on her feet on the beach's sandy floor.. Feeling the blood spirt out from her shoulder.. She back up atleast 10 feet away,before breathing in and out...."Stay.. Calm....." The voice within in her spoke once more..Exhaling and inhaling, remember the day where her and Connor had swam with the sharks...remembering the calm sensation that ran through her body... She raised each of her arms abover her before, flowing all her chi within her body, her eyes began to turn faint blue her teeth now grew permanately sharp..Using the air,she began to move her arms swiftly as Sharks view he'd only see a blur of arms going left,right,up,down,top-left,bottom-left.. Kodi would start pressuring the air infront of her, creating a sphere infront of the female covering her from her head to her feet.. Shark would laugh,mocking her next move.."Are you kidding me... I bet I can fucking get through that.. He rose his white sleeve up before balling his right hand into a fist."Alright...no more fucking games.. its time to take down the first child..~" he snickered before lunging toward Kodi, running in high speeds...She still kept on, moving her hands faster an faster.. as if thicking the sphere due to the air pressure.Her destruction started flowing within, sparking out dark blue aura. Shark flowed all his chi within his ballled up fist... The destruction within his chi mixed with the psycho among him wanting to kill off his daughter. Finally a few inches closer to Kodi , he would then send his powerful punch at her sphere.Though whatever penetrated the spehere with his fist would most likely cause his hand to start to melt within the prism. Shark eyes widened not reconizing this technique at all.. A loud painful scream escaped his lips watching the skin melt completely off the bone while retracting his spurting bloody arm..."W-What was.." The prism disappeared ,thus Kodi tackled her father down onto the sandy floor. She would raise her right fist before lunging it at his face bashing into the side of his head.. Kodi would keep on swinging each of her fists, flying punches in the same spot on his head... Though this didn't phase the man.. Shark only laughed menacingly at her as she gazed at his batterd bloody face."Look at you...Just like me... a killer awaiting to awaken... I hope you live through..." His voice trailed off, gripping his hand around Kodi's neck abrutly with his useful hand, he soon grew webbing on his fingers while growing claws that seeped within her neck.He rose her up his skin turned a light gray along with a stripe of white in the middle of his upper body as if a Great white shark.. Bones from his oni named.. Same(Sa-meh) would form around his body as armor.. He would then fling her body over his, while her body flew into the deep part of the ocean.. Kodi eyes widened feeling her injuries sting frobefore her whole body glowed lighting up the dim depths othe ocean..The shark-tooth on her necklace soon grew large before combusting into armor pieces, that pressed against her body... while her father shot into the ocean meeting her from the opposite side from her..Kodi would then dash toward him swimming at him in high speeds as if a great white locked on target on it's meal. The female gritted her teeth, before extending her arms her chi , she started to twirl around in a 360 degree formation.. the destruction plus the oni's chi became one within her body.. Causing a amount of electrical energy came abrutaly from around her body.. Even if being underwater, the strength within her attack was going to be devasting.. Shark eyes widen,before smirking.. he would start to extend his right hand toward the flying shark-demon Kodi.. He began circularing his right hand over an over within a split second a sphere would soon form, it grew black but had a light blue glint to it."POWER OF THE GREAT WHITE... DESTROY THIS PATHETIC SEED OF MINE.." He reared his arm back while yelling before flinging the energy ball toward Kodi. The ball forced out a ring of energy, abrutly stopping the female within her attack.. It gave a ringing within her ear, before it started to suck the water into the sphere... causing the beach to become a dried up oasis.. with fishes flopping around gasping there last breathes.. Kodi now having her feet on the soft drenched soiled sand.. before meeting Shark's fist in the middle of her gastric. He came upon her within the quickness due to his powerful animal instinct.. This would cause Kodi, to spurt out blood from her mouth.."Tch Weak!" He grabbed her locks of blonde, into his grasp before throwing her onto the floor lying her on her back. The sphere behind him began to break loose causing a powerful immense of water flowing behind him.."Now.. my daughter.. I wonder if I'll see you right after this horrid attack I'm placing on you..Also I hope you soon realize that you will never be like everybody else.. just like me. a cold.. psycho motherfucker." He snickered snaping his fingers before kicking off from the ground, while twisting around, flying backwards before.. making one last glimpse at his battered child while, heading out from the beach. Meeting Queen Rutela.. .Kodi eyes widen while grunting in pain, due to her wounds on her back getting infected from the sand getting into it.The sphere then busted once more, a river of water.. slammed upon the female with brutal force.. She can feel her ribs shattered all of them from the waters pressure..She can breathe underwater it was just the ammount of power as if a huge tidal wave slammed into her instantly.. The ocean started to fill up, forming back as a beach... Though Kodi layed amongst the depths of the ocean, watching the sun's reflection from the water.."Get up..." The female shook her head in defeat."Don't give up on me Kodi.. It is I Queen of the Sharks... Rutela..."The oni soon revealed herself.. it was a fish creature though as if a mermaid though she was a Shark.. A beautiful one at that.. The females blue eyes glistened astonished of the beautiful oni. "I have chosen you.. thus you are powerful and pridefull.. but you make yourself one with the sharks.. The shark that was killed.. that was me.. but now I have awakened into you.. as if it was destiny... Though we must destroy thet man that have gave birth to you... He has disgraced the Torabaasu bloodline..Also.. he wasn't born with such pride into him.. he burns with hatred.. Though so do you.. but its a different kind.. Your journey depends on your decisions.. and I will be there to aide you no matter.. what you choose.But I only want you to destroy him and my horrid Husband.. Same... his oni.. that he possesses. And I will always aide you.. unless you die on me.." She giggled joking at the end.. before extended out her webbed hand at the injured female.. Weakly,Kodi agreed by extended her right hand weakly, while meeting her hand before a bright light shined over them blinding the blonde female... then hearing Rutela one last time.."Remember... Don't give up.. even at your last breath.." Awakened ,Injured,Failed Depature... Kodi's eyes shot open,laying on the beach, still wounded though.. some school girl from behind screamed in terror."O-OMG I-I'M GONNA GET-" Kodi coughed before raising herself up weakly, surprised she can still move from this ammount of pain."Shut up. Don't tell anyone.." The girl shut up quickly, scared of Kodi before speaking.."But maybe we can.." Kodi glared at the female with anger within her eyes.. The school-girl then ran away crying while the battered female,placed her hand on her bite wound you can almost see the bone of her shoulder.. Weakly she stumbled her way out the beach, watching sirens of ambulances now aiding the civilians that were crushed by her tsunami.. She then lowered her head in shame while mumbling.."What have I become.."Asking her friend, Nathan who would then stand infront of her with a worried look upon his face he would know all this from the news., he was atleast a few inches away from her before trying to walk toward her."No.. I don't want help anymore... I don't want nobody to care anymore.." The ebony male shook his head, having the series of events slip upon his head, the thoughts of Kodi's father and mother when he first met then came through his thoughts before trying to place a hand on her unwounded shoulder.. She would only scoff, smacking his hand out of the way before turning her back toward her caring friend. He couldn't beleive the way she was acting.. so cold, not wanting to feel nor care."You don't need me.. people are out for me.. the brothel is the main place I go too. So I ain't going to live there....and I should leave you guys behind.. This journey isn't for you guys.." Refering to the girls of the brothel,Connor, and Kaiuri... She bit her lip, holding back her tears while she continued to walk away from the now saddened man.. He balled his hands into a fist, before running at her thus lunging off from the floor while swinging his right foot out to bash the female upon her head.. Due to the force it was a instant knockout for Kodi..Nathan sighed having a sad expression upon his face, before picking up his friend bridal style..as he headed home with her in his arms.. he started smiling,remembering when Kodi use to come around as a child.. he always held her like this in a fatherly way when she was beaten from the boys at the old park.. She always tended to get a black eye or two but she always knew when to get up.. then a small flash back of her came from his mind...- Flashback - Nathan smiled while he looked down at the small petite child with blonde hair he was carrying.. she wore bruises and cuts as if they were her attire.."So when are you going to stop fighting Kodi.. jesus.. that face isn't going to be cute being battered like that." He poked the childs nose, before the female smacked his hand away,scoffng. Kodi's voice wasn't always raspy, though it was a soft spoken cold tone.."Until people stop being so ruthless, toward others..." Her eyes squinted while leaning her head back looking up at the sky.. The ebony man blinked in surprise, seeing how smart she was at feelings.. she would think Uni her mother would of taught her wrong.. Though it seems that she had made her own decisions."Hm, Nice answer.."He chuckled before the flashback ended. -FB ended -Nathan who would stand infront of the brothel, his eyes watered slightly, while streaming down his choco skinned chin, dripping amongst Kodi's battered porcelain face. He soon gazed at the females face, before shaking his head while speaking.."It seems.... your going to go on your adventure soon.. and I know your going alone.. Your not letting people help you this time.. even if it means your death.. seeing this now.. look at you Kodi.. all battered up when will you stop.. I guess never hm..? And I promise this, .. you little punk.. I know your gonna fight your to the death I just wished.. I didn't care for you so much as if a Mother loves a child...." He soon stopped talking to himself an the unconcious female, he headed into the whore house.. placing Kodi in the brothels new Infirmary care.. the hookers would now aide her, mending to her wounds.. While Nathan stood by the entrance of the place, tapping his foot waiting for The Shark to awaken and soon waiting for her to start acting up.. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. Uni vs Nathan... Two days later...Kodi eyes shot wide open feeling her wounds bandaged up.. Queen Rutela spoke amongst her head..."Dear Child you must escape the brothel quickly.. I sense.. danger around... coming... for you.." The child stood up abrutly, walking weakly out the infirmary and into the living which Kodi's eyes shot open staring at the one person she despises more than her father."Hello my fucking daughter..~ Weak and all!" Kodi scoffed staring at her mother,then noticing a bruise on her cheek."Whats wrong took another beating by your whore of a man." Her blue piercing eyes widened at her daughter.."Watch your FUCKING TOUNGUE UGH! Uni would then form her within her arms and legs.. Though before she could even do an attack.. a flash of pink though forming around the pink would be a firey like aura of chi. within the quickness it had been Nathan on his hands before kicking his two feet out forward, bashing his heeled pink boots straight into the face of the angered woman who would be flung out the brothels entrance doors atleast 10 ft away from the building causing her to smash against a dumpster. Nathan flipped over onto his feet.."Kodi.. get out of here.. I'll be fine" He gave her a wink,before Kodi gave him a smile while heading out from the back of the brothel and into the back heading away from the battle. Nathan walked out firecly out the Brothel,placing his hands on his hips.. his aura still flaming and having an angered expression upon his face."Been.. awhile Uni.. thought your ass had a collar y'know since you a bitch boo boo.." Uni grunted,while weakly getting up from the floor, while spitting out some blood out from her mouth..She snickered while her dark dark purple chi spurted out from her body aggressively.."Right back at ya Nathan, still treating the whores as if there people.. pfft!!!" Uni kicked off from floor, thus dashing forth... while extended her index finger out, tracing a symbol within the air ...her chi would to make this symbol as if it the letter itself was already there... She snickered while pulling out a dagger from inbetween her breasts while attempting to jerk out her arm trying to shank him on the left, though each time she had tried to stab him.. Nathan would only swift dodge from left to right, moving his head dodging her attacks complete in a flexible matter.. (http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/Anime-anime-gif-gif-Samurai-Champloo-1206431.gif) "Tch you gotten slower then before!" Within the quickness,he smacked her wrist, though within one touch Uni would feel a burning sensation upon her wrist...screaming in agony.. What she didn't know is that Nathan can cause the tempature within his body to warm up using his chi an also his flameage power that he always had as a child.He could make his body temp so hot that someone touching him would melt on spot into mush..~ Uni could feel her wrist having a 3rd degree burn almost seeing bare wrist.. She gritted her teeth,while fins would form on her arms, gills on the side of her face along with sharp like teeth..Nathan giggled while he backed away atleast 4ft. away from Uni."Well,Well your hideous true nature came out, hmm The horrific Pirhana Uni." Uni didn't hesitate using her destruction chi within her hands an feet, before running directly at him while she'd quickly end up drawing symbols amongst the air once more, only this time within 2 seconds. (http://24.media.tumblr.com/ac6920078bf3caa1d9c8fd4fafd47763/tumblr_mzbovzXwIl1qg78wpo1_500.gif) She then lunged it out while it quickly bashed into Nathans upper body sticking on it. The man tilted his head for a brief before BAM!!! an explosion came on impact upon Nathans whole body.. causing each of his ears to ring devastatingly while this flung him over atleast 20 ft, breaking into 5 fences before landing on the cement on the next street over. "HAH! That was-" She heard a loud angered growl, before watching the man engulf into flames while standing up leisurely examining himself..."W-Wow.. Im on fire booboo!" He winked at her from 20 feet afar, before lunging off the ground before flying straight toward her as his feet were like rockets bringing him faster within 60 mph.. Uni would try to run out the way only to have her slammed and pinned against the wall of the brothel.He placed his firey hands upon her face.. watching her face being burned alive.. She screamed in agony, moving around trying to bring her way out."YOU BITCH I HOPE JIRO KILLS YOU I HOPE THAT DAUGHTER OF MINE DIES...!!" She screamed till her last breath before her arms with limp dangling along.. Her face burned till Uni's skull was visible... His body became back to normal, flickering off not being of fire anymore he dropped Uni's corpse on the floor, Letting the hookers drag her body inside hiding the evidence as well. Coco came up behind the choco man giving him a kiss on his cheek.."My Gay Ass Hero ~" Nathan striked a pose giving a wink before speaking.."Now all Kodi has to do is become stronger..~ and she will be ready soon " He smiled to himself,knowing the blonde vixen will be back not sooner but the wait was worth it.. End Category:Ark 19 Category:Sky & Sea Saga